Baby Mario
Baby Mario is a major character in the series, and he is Mario as an infant. Baby Mario, with Yoshi helping him, is often rescuing Baby Luigi, who is carried off by Kamek in several games. Since then, he has appeared in two other games in the Yoshi series and alongside his older self in several sports spin-off games. Despite being a baby, he is capable of playing various sports, driving karts, and even battling enemies (as shown in ). Creation and Development Baby Mario is described as being mostly brave and courageous, such as when he constantly rescues Baby Luigi. His trophy information, however describes him as a crybaby. Unlike his older self, Baby Mario is not a silent protagonist and is actually very talkative. He is also very energetic, as seen as when he wins a race in . Baby Mario is also very playful when he joins his adult counterparts and his baby companions in kart and bike races, tennis games, and baseball games. Baby Mario is also shown to be very speedy due to the fact that he is a Speed or Lightweight character in every single spin-off to date. Baby Mario has a very high Speed stat in in Time]]. Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time also shows that he is rather impulsive, and Baby Mario's brash use of his hammer has gotten him and the others in trouble multiple times throughout the game. Baby Mario has beady black eyes and his large trademark nose. Baby Mario has a layer of brown hair always covered by his trademark 'M' hat. Like most of the babies, his outfit eventually changed. In earlier appearances, Baby Mario wears nothing but a white diaper and his hat. He wears a yellow cape whenever he acquires a Super Star. Later on, he is given a new outfit in Mario Golf, which he continues to wear in his spin-off appearances, sometimes with minor adjustments. In this design he wears a red shirt covered by blue overalls akin to his older self Mario. Originally, the shirt is short-sleeved during the Nintendo 64 era, but his shirt is currently long sleeved as his adult self as of . He also wears a pair of light blue and white sneakers. His emblem was originally a lowercase M in , but and subsequent games changed his emblem to a capital M as his adult self. Appearances Mario Kart: Mega Mash-Up Baby Mario was due to return as a default character, although he was scrapped in later stages of production. He would have been a small racer and his karts and bikes were going to follow a red and white (sometimes also blue) colour scheme. He would have done the following to each stat in whatever kart or bike he rode: *'Speed:' +3 *'Weight:' +1 *'Acceleration:' +2 *'Handling:' +0 Mario Kart NX Baby Mario makes another appearance as a default character in Mario Kart NX. Like the other baby characters of Baby Luigi, Baby Daisy, and Baby Peach, Baby Mario is classified as a "Light" character. Gallery BabySit.png Babymariositting.png MnL2 BabyMario.png Category:Characters Category:Nintendo Characters